Eggs
by StormWolf77
Summary: Shikamaru is caught cloud gazing in Temari's backyard... And he makes it up when he cooks dinner for her. He also realizes something that day... R&R please, my first ShikaTema. :D


**Cupcake! Lol, I feel so random today. :3**

**~StormWolf**

Chapter 1

Shikamaru grumbled a little as a big fan covered his view. He was gazing at the clouds, a favorite hobby of his ever since he turned ten, and now it was a perfect day to look at the clouds.

"Move, troublesome woman." He muttered, too lazy to try to push the fan away.

"Shikamaru, baka! What the hell are you doing out here in my yard? It's almost dark now, idiot! The sun is already setting. And how the hell did you get in my yard in the first place?"

"I can't see the clouds when you block my view like that."

"I have half a mind to kill you right now. You break into my yard, and the only thing you can think of right now is CLOUDS?" Temari shot him a look through narrow and now very pissed eyes.

"Basically."

"Get inside, idiot. You're going to freeze to death out here." Temari glared at him with a look that was an 'Or-else-you'll-never-see-a-cloud-again-because-a-certain-someone-will-come-and-kill-you' look. Shikamaru gave a little moan as he allowed himself to be pushed in.

Inside Temari's house, a comfortable yellow couch lay in the middle of the room. It was nice and cozy in there.

"Where's Gaara? And Kankuro?" Shikamaru asked.

"Gaara is at the training dojo. And Kankuro is at soccer practice. Gaara will probably come back really late. And Kankuro will probably come late too, 'cause he's going to some party or something."

"So does that mean we have the house all to ourselves today?"

"Baka. Didn't I just say yes?"

Temari noticed that Shikamaru said, 'ourselves.'

"I'm going to go make some dinner for myself. I didn't get to eat yet. Do you want some?" Temari grumbled.

"Nah. Thanks though." Shikamaru plopped onto the couch and gave a contented sigh.

As Temari hurried away to eat her dinner (she knocked over a couple of vases when she ran to the kitchen, which she had muttered darkly about), Shikamaru found himself thinking of her more. Her spiky pigtails, sharp as her tongue, her-

Wait. What was he doing?

A sudden, sweet aroma filled the air. Shikamaru was about to investigate Temari's kitchen to find out what it was, but then the sweet scent turned into one that was more burned.

"Damn! Damn, damn, damn, damndamndamndamnda-"

"I'm still here, troublesome woman. You can cut out all the swearing." Shikamaru grumbled, walking into the kitchen with his hands in his pockets.

Temari looked away, but not before shooting Shikamaru a very pissed look.

"Did you burn something?"

"Use your eyes, idiot! Duh!" Temari hissed, reaching out to grab the pot. "And- OW!"

Shikamaru stared at her in amusement as she pulled back her hand and began to suck on it. "You don't touch the metal part when the pot is over the fire. Troublesome."

Temari glared at him. "You do it if you're so good then."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Troublesome."

Reaching out, he grabbed the handle of the pan and dumped out the black stuff inside it. Then, he carefully poured a thin layer of oil on the pan bottom. Afterwards, he cracked three fresh eggs and mixed up the yolk and the whites while waiting for the oil to sizzle a little.

Temari watched him with very big eyes.

Shikamaru added the egg mix to the pan and prodded it around with his cooking utensil. When he was satisfied that the egg was a crisp, yet soft state, he dumped it out onto the plate.

Temari began to applaud loudly, her eyes still very big. "You didn't even burn it!" She breathed, looking at him with obvious awe.

"Well, everyone can do it. Troublesome."

Temari lost her trance and punched him on the shoulder. "Shut up. Idiot."

"Who's the idiot now? You can't even do something as simple as cooking a scrambled egg."

Temari tried to ignore the faint pink hue coming to her cheeks. "Shut up." She growled, punching him again.

"Ow! Stop that!"

"Then don't call me idiot!" She snarled, drawing her hand back to punch him again.

Shikamaru caught her hand when she punched and lightly kissed her nose. Temari stopped in mid-punch, her eyes and mouth wide open.

"You should close your mouth. You look like a pig." Shikamaru told her.

Temari didn't answer. Instead she stared cross-eyed at her nose.

"Do you really like me that much?" Shikamaru asked her.

"What? Me? Like you? No! I mean, well, maybe a little. It's nothing personal really, though-" She stopped herself. She was _stammering_!

Shikamaru informed her, "Yes you do."

"Wha- HELL NO!"

"If you didn't, you wouldn't have stopped when I kissed you."

Temari blushed. "That was nothing! Shut up!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and kissed her again on her nose. She froze. "See? You're freezing."

Temari grumbled, "Okay, so maybe a little."

Shikamaru grinned at her. "A _little_?"

"God damn you, Shikamaru! Get that sloppy grin off your face! Even if I… sorta like you, I still won't hesitate to kill you!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes again. "I wouldn't expect you too."

But there was a new light in his eyes when he looked at her, and for the first time in a while he smiled a real smile.

**I know, crappy ending. :P Review!**


End file.
